


Dan and Phil <3

by MeowgicalFox



Series: Hecca Gai [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby, Best, Forgive Me, Gay, Good, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, WIN, What Have I Done, Winner, i have sinned, i'm sorry jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowgicalFox/pseuds/MeowgicalFox
Summary: The story of Dan and Phil. The true story of their friendship!!!





	1. Gai

* * *

"One day Danyul is b supe gai and hE meat phi

 

 

Pil is 420 years and dan is 69 even tho age difference e their love will sirvive all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliphhanger I wonder what happen nex!


	2. Oooh shite

Phi is liek dayum danyull and thie fall in love and make babie

 

 

They make 69 boi baby and 420 girl babe.

 

 

Tje boy name Luynad and girl lihp

 

They then make 01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh wowie kudos to me ples like my story and comment more idea 4 story  
> Ther is definitely not hidden code in storie


	3. Gooooinnnngg to the Chapellll

Thei divide to marri but then o noes, Markiplor shoes up and confesses his love to pill bottle

 

 

Will pill go marri markie or stay wi danyul

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shite it's getting real


	4. Chapter 4

Pill dicides to mari Mark

Danyul cri

 

Danyul gives away the 69 girl and 420 boi and marki goes to orphanage and kills all of them

 

Dan cri more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: uh oh spaghetti-o what will hapen next


	5. Chapter 5

Danyul tells pill that marki killed their babies and pill rips  marki dick off! 

 

 

Danyul and pil give birt to 333 girl and 333 boy and now they have a happy 666 child. The boys were name Harri and the girl were name Emily

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai storie is coming to a cloze!


	6. GAI SHITZ

Pil and Danyul have gai relationships and then

 

DT my favorite the best president in the whole universe, went to their eeddihng and shot danyul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOES WILL THEY SURVIVE


	7. Hospital

Dan is in hospital and goes into a coma. 

 

 

Pill cries alot and then.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

W

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

K

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

E

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

S

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Up!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah <3


End file.
